


Complicated

by Pericles



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M, Post-Gilmore Girls: A Year In The Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:01:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27416200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pericles/pseuds/Pericles
Summary: Rory deals with the complications that have arisen in her life.
Relationships: Rory Gilmore/Logan Huntzberger
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written shortly after watching the revival. Starts right after the final episode.

Rory awoke alone in her bed in Stars Hollow in the wee hours of the morning. It had been a week since she told her mother about the life growing inside her. Her baby. Logan’s baby. Every morning since she had found out about its existence it was her first thought in the morning, and last thought at night. They had created a life. Except Logan was not here. Logan didn’t even know. Logan was planning to marry someone else.

That thought sent her stomach churning. She jumped out of bed and rushed to the downstairs bathroom to throw up. As everyone knew, the tiles were rough on her knees, but she didn’t want to risk the trek up the stairs.

After her a few minutes of heaving, when her stomach was calm, Rory closed the toilet and put her head on the cool porcelain. She thought, again, about what Christopher had said. How Lorelai raising Rory alone had been exactly what was supposed to happen. That sentiment had been weighing on her all week. Logan was engaged to another woman. Isn’t that the clearest evidence of all that she was not fated to raise their child together with him?

But then, as always, her thoughts turned to her childhood. How desperate she always was to spend any time with her dad. How jealous she was of friends who had two parents. The human growth and development psych class she took at Yale that covered adolescence and how it’s healthier if a child can have two parents at that stage.

And finally her thoughts turned to Logan himself. She imagined how he’d react. Not to finding out about the baby. She knew how he’d react to that. Surprise, fear, joy, and action. Action that may put a permanent wedge between him and his family. But how would he react if she didn’t tell him? How would he react if he heard from someone else years later that she had a little towheaded child right around nine months after their last encounter?

Rory sat up. Eventually she would have to do something about the situation, but she was just too tired to right now. She returned to her room and crawled back into bed, hoping to shut out all thoughts for a few more hours.

* * *

“Of course you can come to Nantucket for a visit.” Emily’s voice through the phone sounded as close to her old self as any time Rory had heard it in the past year. “I’ll take you to the museum so you can see how I’ve been spending all my time.”

“That sounds great, Grandma. I need to get away from Stars Hollow for a bit. And then I’ll probably crash with Paris until I find a place of my own in New York.”

“Wonderful. So I’ll see you on Saturday?”

Rory agreed and hung up the phone. Another week had passed, and she still had no idea what she should do. She needed some time away from Lorelai and her unsuccessful attempts at hiding what she thought about the situation.

“I’m behind you no matter what you do. But I don’t want to tell you what I think you should do. I mean, I’ve never been pregnant with an engaged man’s baby, so I just can’t comment,” had been a refrain Rory had heard at least four times a day since the wedding.

Rory had considered turning to Paris or Lane for advice, or at least for someone who would listen to her, but Paris was still too heartbroken and cynical about relationships, while Lane was already too angry at Logan to have an objective viewpoint. She actually considered calling Doyle for the male perspective. But she was pretty sure that his was a male perspective that would never align with Logan’s.

So she was off to Nantucket for a week in hopes that the sea air would finally help her decide.

* * *

“Grandma, there’s something I need to tell you,” Rory began as she sat with Emily on the Adirondack chairs in the backyard. Berta’s children were playing in the distance.

“What is it, dear?” Emily’s head rested back, her eyes closed.

“Grandma…Grandma, I’m pregnant.”

Emily’s eyes opened and her head came up in shock. “You’re WHAT?”

Rory looked down, but did not repeat herself.

Emily took a deep breath and tried to compose herself. “Rory, I did not even realize you were dating anyone.”

“I’m not. I mean, I was, obviously, but I’m not anymore.”

Emily’s forehead creased and she frowned. “Did he leave you because of the baby?”

“No! No, no. Definitely not. He doesn’t even know about the baby. We broke up before I knew.”

“Well, I’m not one to say that a baby can save a relationship, but why did you break up? Maybe the baby CAN in your case?”

Rory grimaced at the thought of what she was about to admit to her grandmother. “He’s…engaged. To someone else.”

To Emily’s credit, she managed to hide her reaction to that announcement quickly. “Engaged? Well, that does complicate things. But you know, Rory, your grandfather was engaged when I met him. That should not be a deal breaker if you love him and want to raise your child with him.”

Rory was surprised by this response. She recalled hearing about how her grandparents relationship had begun, though it had not occurred to her in years, but she never expected Emily to be so accepting of Rory’s role as the other woman.

“So you think I should tell him? Ask him to leave her for me?”

“Do you love him? Do you want him to be the father of your child?”

Rory thought about that. “I do love him. I don’t think I ever stopped loving him. But maybe because I love him I need to leave him alone.”

“Bullshit.”

Rory’s eyes widened at Emily’s language.

“What would you be sparing him if you don’t tell him? So you complicate his life for a little while. First of all, life is always complicated. Second, this situation will eventually uncomplicate itself and make room for a new complication. Finally, think of what you’d be depriving him of instead.”

It was the same thing Rory kept coming back to, but hearing Emily say it made the argument seem to hold even more weight.

“Now, who is this man you’ve become the other woman for? An ex, from the sound of it?”

Rory smiled, thinking she’d finally be giving her grandmother good news. “It’s Logan, Grandma.”

Emily’s grin nearly lit up the whole backyard.

* * *

Rory took a deep breath as she scrolled to Logan’s name in her phone. The house was quiet for the first time that day. Emily had taken Berta and her whole family into town for ice cream.

The phone only rang once before Logan answered. “Rory?”

Rory closed her eyes and sighed when she heard his voice. “Logan.”

“Rory, what’s wrong?” Logan’s concern rang through the phone.

“Logan, I need to speak with you. In person. I’m coming to London tomorrow. I have a hotel booked, don’t worry. But I have to tell you something, and it has to be in person.”

Logan was silent for a moment. Rory knew all the things she could have to tell him were rushing through his head. She even assumed he had landed on the right one. But she couldn’t confirm it over the phone. She had to see him, be able to look into his eyes when she said it.

“Of course, Rory. I can have a car meet you at the airport. We can get lunch. Or dinner. What time are you getting in?”

* * *

Rory sat in the restaurant waiting for Logan. I should have refused to meet immediately. I should have gone to the hotel to shower and change first. But it was too late for that, and she knew Logan was anxious to hear what she had to say. Knowing him, he had been obsessing about it for the last 18 hours.

She saw him as soon as he walked through the door. Her heart ached as she saw the worried look on his face as he scanned the room to find her. When he spotted her he walked determinedly to the table, holding her eye contact the entire time.

“Rory,” he said in greeting as he sat down.

“Logan,” she returned.

They sat in silence for a moment as Rory gathered her courage to say what she had to say. Before she could, Logan said, “Please, Rory, just say it.”

Rory looked up and saw his eyes were closed and his forehead was leaning on his palm. She quietly said, “I’m pregnant.”

There was no shock. Logan barely even moved. Finally, he lifted his head and nodded. Then he smiled, slightly. “We’re going to be parents.”

Rory grinned in response. “We are.”

Logan’s smile remained small and tight.

Rory’s grin dropped and her fears came back to the surface. “I mean, I hope we are. I don’t want to push you into anything. If you want to be involved, I want you to be, but you don’t have to be. I can do it alone if your family can’t know.”

Logan reached across the table and covered her hand with his. “Fuck my family. Rory, this is amazing news. We. Are. Going. To. Be. Parents.”

“So you’re happy? Really?”

Logan pulled his hand back and contemplated Rory before answering. “I…Rory, I am so excited that you are going to be the mother of my child. But…Rory, what’s your plan?”

“My plan?”

“Yes. How do you see this working out? Do you see us as co-parents? Do you want me to tell Odette that she’s going to be a stepmother? Or…do you want something more?”

“I want whatever you want.” Rory still refused to allow herself to be vulnerable enough to tell Logan what she wanted.

Logan sat in silence once again. Finally he said, “Fuck this, Rory. Why can’t we talk? I want to tell you that I love you, that I would leave Odette in a heartbeat if you asked me to. But I can’t say that. I can’t because we have some weird silent agreement not to tell each other how we actually feel.”

“You…you love me?”

Logan gave her an exasperated look. “You know I love you. I wanted to marry you 9 years ago. I still want to marry you today. But when we met in Hamburg, and I was ready to break things off with Odette that next morning, you said that was fun and you hoped we could do it again. You wanted casual. Or at least that’s the only signal you ever gave me.”

Rory had tears rolling down her cheeks. “You never said anything. I had no idea. I thought you liked our arrangement.”

“I loved being with you. That was the only part of our arrangement I liked.”

“But when I ended things you could have said something then.”

“No, I couldn’t. You were leaving me. Rejecting me. I thought it was the marriage proposal all over again. I knew you regretted that our arrangement was over, but I had no idea you wanted more. You never said anything, either.”

Rory smiled through her tears. “We’re both just a couple of scared idiots, aren’t we?”

“Are we?” Logan looked intently at Rory.

It was Rory’s turn to reach across the table and take Logan’s hand. “In case it wasn’t obvious, I love you, too. I don’t think I ever stopped loving you.”

“Even when you turned down the marriage proposal?”

“Even then. That was more about my mom than anything else.”

Logan grinned, then moved to Rory’s side of the table and took her face in his hands. He leaned his forehead against hers and said, “I love you. Let’s do this. Let’s figure this out and have this baby. Together.”

Things were about to get complicated. But that was okay. Life is supposed to be complicated. And they would sort through it together.


	2. Chapter 2

Logan watched the car drive off to take Rory to her hotel. As the taillights faded from view, Logan’s smile faded, too. Now came the hard part. The fear that came with the thought of raising a child paled in comparison to what Logan had to do now: tell Odette, and even worse, his father.

As Logan got into his car and drove back to his flat he tried to figure out how to tell Odette. He knew she wouldn’t be heartbroken. Their relationship was a business arrangement as much as anything. But she would not be happy. She would be angry. This would embarrass her, which would anger her. Logan had told Rory that he expected this would not be a quick conversation, so don’t expect him anytime soon, but the last thing he wanted was a long drawn out scene.

Logan stood in front of his door, preparing himself for what was to come. He slowly opened the door and heard Odette speaking French on the phone in the living room. She paused as he walked in and looked up.

“Hello, Logan.” She went back to her call.

Logan went to the bar and poured himself a drink as he waited for her to finish. He leaned against the shelves and watched her laugh at something whoever she was talking to said. When it became clear this wasn’t going to be a short phone call, Logan cleared his throat.

“Odette.”

She turned her head and looked at him again.

“I need to talk to you. Are you going to be done soon?”

Odette nodded and wrapped up her call. Logan walked around the couch to sit on the opposite L from her.

“Odette, I need to apologize to you. I should never have let this go on for so long.”

“Let what go on for so long?”

“This.” Logan gestured between them.

Odette frowned. “Are you dumping me?”

Logan sighed. “I’m sorry. I know I’m a coward, and I should have stood up to my father long ago, but I didn’t.”

“Your father? YOUR FATHER? You think you can just lay the blame on him? If you didn’t want to marry me, you honestly think you can just say, ‘Well, Daddy said so, so it’s not my fault’?” Odette stood and began to pace.

“No. No, absolutely not. I know this is my fault. That’s why I’m so sorry. I should never have let it go this far.”

Odette turned back to Logan and pointed. “This is about that girl, isn’t it?”

Logan didn’t respond.

“That college girlfriend of yours. The one you’ve been carrying on with for months.”

“Odette, I’m sorry. Yes, she’s the impetus for finally doing it, but not the reason I should have ended this before it even began.”

“I thought we had an understanding, Logan. You are free to do whatever you want with whoever you want, as long as you remember that you are marrying me, and will not embarrass me.”

“I can’t live that way anymore. It’s not fair to any of us. All of us deserve better. You deserve to be with someone who loves you. You deserve to be in love with someone.” Odette opened her mouth to protest, but Logan held up his hand. “We both know we aren’t in love with each other. That much was clear from the start.”

“Fine, we don’t love each other. That doesn’t mean we shouldn’t marry. Do you know what people will say about me if you run off with that…that girl?” Odette looked like she could barely finish her sentence without puking.

“I wish I could do this without hurting you, but I cannot marry you. There’s just no way now.”

“Now? Why now? What’s changed?”

Logan was silent as he debated telling her. Would it upset her more or get her to stop arguing? “Rory is pregnant.”

Odette froze for a moment before letting out a stream of French invectives. “You stupid asshole!” she shouted when she finally switched back to English. “How could you do this to me? HOW?” She started beating her fists against Logan’s chest as he stood there and took it.

“Did you do this on purpose?” Odette cried, then collapsed in a heap on the couch, and began to sob.

Logan reached out to pat her back, but Odette twisted away. “Don’t touch me!”

Logan recoiled and stepped back. “I’m sorry. You will never know how sorry I am that this is how things have to end. But they have to end.”

Logan watched Odette cry for a while longer. “I’m going to grab some things and go. We can work out logistics later, but you can stay here as long as you want.”

Logan went to bedroom and gathered a few changes of clothing and his toiletries. As he was zipping up his bag he realized he did not hear sobs anymore. He slowly emerged from the bedroom with his suitcase trailing behind him.

Odette was looking at her phone.

“We’ll talk soon, okay?” Logan said as he walked to the door.

Odette did not look up and just continued typing on her screen.

Logan opened the door and turned back one more time, surprised he was getting out so easily in the end. “Goodbye, Odette.”

* * *

Rory was pacing in her hotel room. She had showered and ordered room service since there hadn’t been a lot of eating at the restaurant earlier. But her stomach was still so knotted up that she was only able to nibble at the food. She knew she had to just wait for Logan to call or show up, but she was sorely tempted to try to call him. She couldn’t help but think that maybe Odette would be able to change his mind. Maybe she’d appeal to his sense of familial obligations. The thought of ever getting on the wrong side of Mitchum or Shira was almost enough to convince Rory this whole plan was stupid and they should just leave well enough alone.

But then she thought of the look in Logan’s eyes as she told him she loved him, how excited he was when he talked of raising their baby together. That would be enough. That would get both of them through what was coming.

Rory’s phone rang, and she rushed to pick it up. “Logan?”

She heard him sigh. “Rory.”

Rory squeezed her eyes to stem the tears that started at the way he said her name. It must be the hormones. “How did it go?”

“It wasn’t pretty. But it’s done. I’m on my way. I just want…” Logan cut himself off suddenly. After a couple seconds he said, “Rory, that’s my dad. I should take it. But I will see you in just a few minutes. I love you.”

Logan switched to the other call before Rory could respond. She returned to her pacing. It seemed like rather convenient timing for Mitchum to be calling. Had Odette already told him, or was it just a coincidence? And if it was just coincidence would Logan tell him now?

Rory’s pacing continued uninterrupted for another fifteen minutes. Then she heard a knock on the door. She opened it and Logan walked in still on the phone.

“I don’t care what you threaten. It’s over. I’m not going to marry her, Dad.”

As Logan listened to Mitchum’s response he leaned over and kissed Rory on the corner of her mouth before depositing his bag on luggage rack.

“Don’t you dare call her that. I don’t care what you say about me, but you leave her out of this.”

Rory could only imagine what words Mitchum was using to describe her. She walked over to where Logan was standing by the window and wrapped her arms around him. He turned and returned the embrace.

“Listen to me, Dad. You need me more than I need you. I have everything I need right here. If you want to kick me out of the business, be my guest, but I’m not exactly living off an allowance anymore. And I have ten years of experience on my resume and more contacts than you know about. I have no fear of you ‘cutting me off.’ But understand that what you are threatening here means you will have no further contact with me. You will never know your grandchildren. You will have to figure out someone else to groom to take over for you one day.”

Logan turned his head and pressed his lips to Rory’s forehead as he listened to the response.

“That’s your choice. I’m going to give you a chance to cool down. So, goodnight, Dad. If you decide you want to talk to me like an adult and not a rebellious teenager, I hope to hear from you soon. Otherwise, do not bother.”

Logan hung up the phone and turned to fully take Rory in his arms.

“Hi,” he said before bringing his lips to hers in a kiss.

After a few minutes Rory pulled back and replied, “Hi.”

Logan sighed and sat down on the bed, pulling Rory with him onto his lap. She curled her legs up and put her arms around his neck, leaning her head against his shoulder.

“So how bad is this going to get?” Rory asked.

“What? The phone call? Don’t worry about it. Mitchum knows he has no power over me anymore.”

“Did Odette tell him?”

“Yes, apparently she was busy emailing him while I was gathering my things. She was hoping he could intervene. Based on what Dad said, they both want me to just ‘take care of’ the situation.” Logan’s voice was filled with bitterness as he said that.

Rory’s eyes welled up at the thought of what her baby’s grandfather thought of his grandchild. “I’m sorry, Logan.”

“It’s not your fault. You know I couldn’t be happier, even if this isn’t quite the ideal order to do things in, right?”

Rory nodded her head.

“Screw Mitchum. Don’t think about him anymore.” Logan lifted Rory’s chin and lightly kissed her again. “How about I give you something else to think about for a while?”

Rory smiled and let out an exaggerated sigh. “Fine. I suppose you might be able to take my mind off things.”

“Might, eh? I’ll show you might.”

* * *

Rory woke feeling at peace for the first time in weeks. Logan’s arms were wrapped around her, his hand gently caressing her stomach.

“Are you awake?” she asked.

“Mhmm,” Logan responded.

They were content to lie there in silence until Rory’s stomach began to churn. She jumped up and ran to the bathroom, Logan looking on confused. He got up and followed her, finding her on the floor retching into the toilet.

Rory felt Logan pull her hair back and place something cool on her neck. He stroked her back until she sat back. He then retrieved a glass of water and handed it to her.

“So is this a regular occurrence?” he asked as Rory rinsed out her mouth.

“It’s becoming one. But usually it happens early enough that I can go back to sleep for a while, and then I wake up feeling fine.”

Logan took her hand and led her back to the bed. “Well you can sleep for as long as you want. I, on the other hand, have to go into the office and see if I still have a job.”

Rory smiled wistfully and reached up to cup Logan’s cheek. “I wish this could be easier.”

Logan leaned forward and kissed her forehead. “It will get easier. Go to sleep. Then order some room service. I'll call you in a few hours. Unless security escorts me out, then we can both enjoy a lazy day in bed.” Logan smiled, trying to pretend he was joking, but Rory could tell he didn't think it was totally beyond the realm of possibility.

Rory closed her eyes as Logan went to get ready for the day.

* * *

Rory woke to her phone ringing a few hours later. “Hello?” she answered, groggily.

“Are you still sleeping, Ace?”

Rory smiled. “What can I say? You wore me out last night. So are you calling to tell me you are on your way back here and I should stay in bed?”

“I wish.”

“Then did you hear from your dad? You get to keep your job?”

“It's the weirdest thing. I haven't heard a word from him. No email or call or anything. This is not the sort of response I’m used to from him.”

Rory bit her lower lip before asking, “He’s not on a plane, is he?”

Logan was silent. “Dammit, I didn’t think of that. You might want to prepare for dinner with him, and all that entails.”

Rory pouted. “You can’t just take care of him yourself?”

“Come on, Ace, don’t tell me your scared of my dad.”

“I am very scared of Mitchum Huntzberger. I’m not ashamed to admit it,” Rory deadpanned.

“Well, suck it up, because it’s you and me together from now on. I won’t fight you on facing Lorelai!”

“Fine. I’ll mentally prepare for the confrontation. When are you coming back?”

“I have a few more meetings to take care of today. I'll be there by six.”

“Okay I'll see you then. I love you, Logan.”

“Love you, too, Ace.”

* * *

Rory spent the day eating room service food and working on the book. It was the first time since Lorelai had told her to write the book that Rory had felt inspired. Resolving things with Logan had freed up all the brain power she had been devoting to thinking about how to tell him, leaving room to write.

Around four there was a knock at the door. As Rory opened it she began, “Were you able to get off early?” before she looked up and realized it wasn’t Logan.

“Hello, Rory,” Mitchum greeted her, as she opened the door wider to let him in.

Mitchum peered in the room and saw the unmade bed Rory had been sitting on while writing. “Why don’t we go down to the bar to talk,” Mitchum said as he stepped back into the hall.

“Okay, just a minute.” Rory stepped back in the room and closed the door as she grabbed her phone and purse. She quickly shot off a text to Logan. _Mitchum is here. Help._

* * *

Mitchum nursed a scotch as he sat across from Rory, silently watching her. Rory held a seltzer that she had not touched.

“So, Rory, why don’t you tell me what is going on here,” Mitchum finally said.

“I’m not sure what you mean.”

“Logan tells me he’s leaving his fiancée. Because you are pregnant.”

Rory looked down at her lap. “I’m not sure what you want me to say here, Mitchum.”

“Are you aware of the plans you are interfering with?”

“Not really, no. But I’m not sure I care about your plans. I care about Logan’s plans.”

“Logan’s plans were my plans. Until you came along again. Are you okay with ruining his life?”

“I think it’s Logan’s decision whether this is ruining his life or not, don’t you?”

“Logan doesn’t know what he wants.”

“Logan is 34 years old! You are acting like he’s still a teenager!”

“That’s because he’s acting like a teenager!” Mitchum shouted.

“Actually, Dad, I’m finally cutting the apron strings and acting like an adult who can make my own decisions,” Logan’s voice came from behind Mitchum.

Rory’s head shot up with a relieved look on her face. “Logan, you’re here.”

Logan came over to Rory’s side and kissed her briefly. “I’m here.”

Logan took his seat next to Rory, holding her hand in his as he turned to face Mitchum.

“Logan, I wanted to talk to Rory alone. You obviously are not willing to see sense, but maybe her vaunted intelligence will understand just what you are doing to your family.”

“Dad, I’m going to stop you before you go any further. I am going to say this once and only once. I would have left Odette with or without the baby months ago if I had thought Rory wanted it. You could try to talk Rory into doing something she would never do, anyway, but it wouldn’t matter. This is the end of the road for me. I am with Rory for the rest of my life. You can either accept that, and we can move on with our lives, or you can tell me now so I can get my résumé ready to start looking for a new job.”

Mitchum had to hide how impressed he was with his son’s gumption. While Logan had never gone along with the “dynastic plans” without complaint, he had never flat out refused to obey. He had finally found a reason to grow a backbone.

“I can see that you are not going to listen to reason here,” Mitchum said. “You may kill your mother with the embarrassment this is going to cause.”

“Mom will be fine.”

“Yes, well. I want to be clear here. I completely disapprove of what you are doing here. You weren’t wrong when you said I need you for the business, so I’m not telling you to pack your bags. But you will remain here in London. You will continue to run the European operations.”

“That’s what I expected. I just want to say, Dad, that whatever you may think of this situation, I am doing what I need to in order to promote my happiness. I’m sorry that you don’t want to be a part of that happiness, but if you ever change your mind…” Logan trailed off.

Mitchum stood and scowled. “I trust you will take care of telling your mother about this…thing.” Mitchum gestured toward the two of them.

Logan rolled his eyes. “Goodbye, Dad. I’m sure I’ll speak to you soon about business.”

Mitchum walked out without a backward glance.

Rory lifted Logan’s hand to her mouth. “Try not to hold too much of a grudge against him, Logan. He’ll come around eventually.”

Logan looked at her skeptically. “I’m not as convinced as you.”

Rory brought Logan hand down to cover her still flat stomach. “I have one big reason right here for you to trust me.”

Logan smiled. “Come on, Ace. Let’s go get some dinner.”

* * *

Seven months later

Logan squeezed onto the hospital bed next to Rory. She barely acknowledged him, too wrapped up in the bundle she held. Logan reached an arm around her to gently stroke the baby’s head.

“How are you feeling, Rory?”

“Tired,” she sighed.

Logan kissed her head. “You were wonderful.”

Rory turned her head and smiled at him.

“Hey, Ace.”

“Hmm?” Rory had turned back to gazing at the baby.

“We have a son.”

“I know. Lorelai is going to be so disappointed that I was right.”

“To be fair, you did cheat. I’m not sure if ‘guessing’ the sex after the doctor told you counts.”

“Hush, you.”

“So are you still okay with Richard?”

“Look at him, Logan. How can you see this face and think of anything other than Richard?”

Logan smiled to himself, not really understanding what Rory was talking about.

“So there’s a crowd of people out there waiting to come in and be introduced. Are you ready?”

Rory nodded, and Logan got up to open the door. Lorelai burst through first.

“Where’s that baby of mine?”

“Right here, Mom.”

Lorelai went to the bed and hugged Rory before taking the baby and cooing, “And who is this?”

“This is Richard,” Logan replied.

Emily had walked in behind Lorelai and stopped at that. “Richard?” she asked.

“Yes, Emily. We named him Richard.”

Emily hugged Logan tightly as her eyes teared up.

Logan looked over Emily’s shoulder and saw Mitchum and Shira hesitantly waiting by the door.

“Mom, Dad, do you want to come meet your grandson?”

Shira pushed past Logan to stand next to Lorelai and admire her new grandson. Mitchum held his hand out to shake Logan’s.

“Congratulations, son. I just want to say…I just want to say you were right. I’m sorry I gave you such a hard time, but thank you for not giving up on me.”

Logan pulled his father into a hug. He looked over at Rory who was smiling. She mouthed silently, “I told you so.”

More people squeezed into the hospital room, laughing and arguing over who would get to hold the baby next. Logan smiled back at Rory, happy to put up with their friends and family because he knew that soon it would just be the two of them again. Except now it would be three. That thought brought an even larger grin to Logan’s face. He knew that whatever the future would bring, and it would never be easy sailing, he and his little family would be just fine, as long as they were together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it! It was originally just the one chapter but I added the second one after some convincing, but this is the end for real.


End file.
